The Outsiders Alternate Ending
by Rayne Taylor
Summary: In my Honors Class we had the choice to write an alternate ending, so thats what i did. Johnny's Cousin comes to visit!


_Ok, so I wrote this for school. i didn't like the way it ended so i changed it. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_I do NOT own The Outsiders or any of its characters!  
_

* * *

(Toward the end of Chapter Nine Johnny and Dally have just run into Johnny's room at the hospital. Johnny is about to tell Pony to stay gold.)

I barely heard him. I came closer and leaned over to hear what he was going to say.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…" He was just to close his eyes when we heard screaming outside in the hall and crashing.

"Let me see my cousin! He can't die without remembering who loved him in this family!" A girl came sliding into the room, doctors and nurses running after her. She stumbled on the floor and crawled over to Johnny's side crying. "Johnny, oh Johnny. I'm here, please don't die!" she cried.

Chapter 10

"Pony look at her." Dally whispered in my ear. "She's the female version of Johnny,"

She was. Everything about her looked like him. She had identical big black eyes, and the same jet-black hair. It hung to her waist, and she was tall. She wore ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt. Over it was a worn leather jacket. She was about twenty, Darry's age. The way she acted reminded me about Darry, strong and firm, yet she had some of Johnny's timid ness.

Johnny's eyes opened. "Cas? Is that you?" he muttered, lifting a searching hand.

"Yea baby, I'm here. We'll get though this. After that I'll take you somewhere where your parents can't hurt you and you wont start no fires." She took his hand in both of hers.

"Cas, I'm glad you're here now. I feel better." He smiled up at her as one of her tears fell onto his forehead.

"Umm… Johnny? Who is this?" Dally stepped forward and looked pointedly at the girl.

"I'm Cassidy Cade, otherwise known as Cas Cade" she said standing up, holding Johnny's hand in one of hers and holding out her other one for Dally to shake. "Johnny's older cousin"

I'm Dallas, Dally, Winston. This is Ponyboy Curtis." He said taking her hand. "Johnny's friends"

"Hi," I said shaking her hand. I looked down at Johnny. "You two look a lot alike."

Johnny tried and smiled, "Some people say I'm her child." Cassidy laughed and run her hand though his hair.

"Now you hear me boy," she turned stone and hard, like Darry. "I did not barrel down the highways from Seattle to be here and watch you die and make your funeral arrangements. Who will I push into the beach every summer?"

Johnny had a tear rolling down his cheek. "I dunno Cas, I dunno. I'll try and stay with you now."

The doctor came in and glared at Cassidy. Johnny tightened his grip on her hand. The doctor walked forward and stood in front of her. Her whole frame was shaking, but Cas held her ground.

"You should leave, the excitement might hurt him and wear him out more." The doctor said putting his hand on her shoulder trying to pull her away.

"Now hey there. You leave her alone. She seems to be the only family that care about Johnny besides us." Dally stepped between them and stared down him.

"Cassidy, maybe you should go." Johnny whispered. "Come back later. Go relax." He looked into her eyes and something seemed to pass between them.

"You can come back with us. You can meet the rest of Johnny's friend down here and we can find you somewhere to stay while you're down here." I told her and Johnny so he would know where she would be. "We'll come back in the morning."

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Alright. I'll come back in the morning honey. Wait for me." The look in her eyes was painful to see. Dally shoved the doctor out of the way and walked her out the doors with me following behind.

When we walked out the doors, we realized it was colder than we thought. Cas started rubbing her shoulders and shaking slightly.

"Pony you drive with Cassidy. Cassidy follow my car, Pony will point it out and if you get lost he'll tell you where to go." Dally stalked off to his car, leaving me alone with her.

"Dose he always act guarded?" Cas wondered as she turned to an old black Chevy pick-up.

"He's tuff, that's all. A real Greaser." I defended opening the passenger side door and jumping in.

"A what?" She asked as the truck roared to life. She backed out and followed after a waiting Dally.

"Greasers, so is Johnny. It's what we are. The hood kids." I explained. How could she not know Johnny was a Greaser?

"My Johnny ain't no hood! He doesn't carry around no gun or blade! Never in all my years!" She huffed looking after Dally. This conversation was ended by the way she looked. She was rigid and looked as if she wanted to bawl. I've never seen anyone cept us who cared for Johnny so much.

We sat in silence except for when I told her the way to my house. When we got there she turned the truck off and laid her head on the wheel. "What am I walking into Ponyboy?"

"My house. You'll meet the rest of us. My brothers Darry and Soda" I opened the truck door and jumped out.

"Your brothers name is Soda?" she laughed, "that's so cute!"

Dally walked over and opened her door. "Come on lets go in." he slammed the door shut behind her.

We walked up to the door and I swung it open.

Chapter 11

Everyone looked pretty bloodied up. Steve was on the sofa, shirt unbuttoned with his side bandaged. Soda had a wide cut on his lip and a bruise across his cheek. There was a Band-Aid over Darry's forehead and he had a black eye. One side of Two-Bit's face was taped up- I found out later he had four stitches in his cheek and seven in his hand where he had busted his knuckles open over a Soc's head. They were lounging around, reading the paper and smoking. Cas coughed violently.

"Who ya' got there?" Darry inquired as he slandered over.

"Cassidy Cade, Johnny's Twin older cousin" Dally replied, gesturing to Cas.

"But I go by Cas." She shook Darry's hand and most of the boys except Soda perked up at the sight of her. Everyone introduced them self happily

"So where you from and what's your story about you and Johnny?" Two-bit asked, plopping on the floor.

"Well, Johnny's mother and my father are brother and sister. They both had the same habit. The drunks. My mother was also a drunk, so by the time I was ten I started taking care of myself. At fourteen a got a job and paid for the house and bills and everything. When I turned sixteen, my parents got into a car accident and died. I lived by myself most of the time, but twice a year I'd come down to see Johnny. He's the only family I have. Every other summer I take him back to Seattle with me. Just so he can get away from everything for once. To breath fresh air," She looked pointedly at all the smokes in the room and coughed violently again.

" For the past year I've been gathering documents and hired a lawyer so I could bring Johnny back with me or move down here. To put him in my hands so his parents couldn't hurt him anymore. He needed so much more TLC than he was getting.

"When I saw the news the other day, hearing about Johnny being hurt, I packed a bag and left. I drove for the past two days without sleep. I ran into the hospital and they said I couldn't see him. I knocked one doctor out and run to him. I ran in there and he looked…looked… dead…" Cas leaned against the wall, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She looked about to bawl.

Then Dally did a thing I'd thought impossible for him to do. He reached out and touched her arm. She didn't react. He pulled her toward him and hugged her gently! Dally; hug someone? Wow.

Cassidy gasped and started crying into his shoulder. "W-what if he dies?" The room fell silent. Darry pushed Steve off the couch, caught Dally's eye, and pointed at it. Dally walked Cas over and sat her down.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry" she muttered looking down, "Can't live without him…"

Darry patted her head, "None of us could Cassidy, none of us could." He looked at the clock. "It's getting late, everyone go home."

Steve got up and stood by the door, "Dally can I have a ride?" He asked opening the door.

"Yea, anyone else?" Dally let go of Cas and walked out the door with Two-Bit following him. The door swung shut loudly behind them.

"Guess I should find a motel," Cas said standing up. She walked toward the door where Darry stopped her.

"You can stay here," he assured her. "Won't cost anything and I'll bet it's a lot warmer and safer." She just shook her head and kept going. Darry grabbed her arm, "You shouldn't be alone in such grief and stress."

"No. I want to be alone!" Cas growled though clenched teeth.

"C'mon," Darry started to pull her back into the house.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed and slapped him.

The screaming match began. They shouted back and forth at each other, locked in a cold stare. They went on for about five minutes, till Soda joined in. Adding to the fire.

"Would you two shut-up!" He shouted.

"Stay out of it!" Cassidy screeched.

"Don't yell at my brother!" Darry yelled back.

The three of them screamed and shouted louder and louder. They stalked each other making a triangle between them. I thought Cas would be over-powered by my brothers, but she just kept going. She was stressed and tired, I guess she snapped.I saw blobs of colors in the air. My body was swaying slightly. I heard Cas screaming my name, "Ponyboy no!"

And the ground rushed up to meet me very suddenly.

Chapter 12

When I woke I head a rustling of blackest. I opened my eyes and saw Soda curling up on the floor. "Soda?" I asked weakly.

He stood up and rushed over. A pan dropped from the kitchen and Darry ran in.

"Pony, you ok?" Cassidy walked in and shut the front door quietly behind her. Darry walked over and took her hand. How long had I been out? Weren't they fighting before?

Darry noticed my confused look, "Do you know how long you've been out?" I shook my head, which hurt.

"On and off for almost a two weeks." Soda answered, "Yea things have changed that much." He leaned down and whispered loudly, "They're getting married next week!"

"Ha. Ha. I was about to go get Johnny; he can come home now! You want to come with?" Cas asked excitedly. I nodded and got up, almost falling over.

"Whoa there buddy!" Soda grabbed me and we all walked out to Cassidy's truck. She let Darry drive to the hospital. It was quiet, until Cas started singing Christmas songs.

"Did I miss something? Is Christmas coming?" I looked out the windows wildly.

Darry laughed, "No, Cas likes singing Christmas songs a lot…" She started singing louder.

"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away..." Cas went on merrily till Soda reached forward and poked her. She turned around and poked him back. Darry and I laughed as the two of them began a poking fight, all the way to the hospital. Cassidy signed a bunch of papers while Soda and I sat in the waiting chairs. Darry stayed with her. The way he looked at her! He looked so happy.

"Soda, are they like together now?" I asked quietly.

"Yea, I guess." He replied. "Dally isn't too happy about it. I think he wanted her."

"You really think they might get married?"

"Maybe in a year or two, not next week." He laughed.

"Come on guys, time to bring Johnny home." Darry shouted over to us.

We walked up to Johnny's room, where he was sitting up looking happy. Cas ran over and hugged him tightly. She handed him cloths and he went into the bathroom and changed into them. We were all in high spirits. Just then Dally walked into the room as Johnny was coming out of the bathroom.

"Johnny you getting out of here?" he asked joyfully. Johnny nodded. Cas averted her eyes and looked anywhere but Dally. Darry seemed to puff out his chest, like he had won a prize.

"Well, we should get going Johnny, we have to run to your house and get you some stuff then we can go to my house" Cassidy walked over and took his hand. Darry shadowed her. Dally glowered at him.

"Can Dally come?" Johnny inquired. "I want all of you there if my parents try to attack me, or they will attack Cas. They have never liked her."

"What!" Dally and Darry yelled at the same time then glared at each other.

"Sure…." Cassidy took Johnny's hand and walked out the doorway. Darry caught up him them and but his arm around her waist. Her body slumped as she pushed him away. He bumped into Dally, who in turn, shoved him into the wall.

"Soda did the two of them get into a fight?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yea about six days after you passed out. They both love her a lot. Darry asked her out first so, yea." When we got to the car, Cas drove and Johnny and I sat up front with her. Soda Pop sat in between Dally and Darry.

Cas looked like she was about to cry the whole time. She must really love Johnny. Constantly; she would reach over and hold his hand, or sweep his hair out of his face. It was like she wanted to make sure he was still there. Johnny seemed content with just holding her hand.

The ride was really quiet. I almost wish Cassidy would start singing Christmas carols again. Soda tried starting a fight in the back, but Darry and Dally just glared. Johnny started to fall asleep on Cas's shoulder.

"Do any of you still go to school?" Cassidy asked.

"Johnny and me do" I told her.

"Johnny and I" She said smirking.

"But I go to school too!" I complained.

"Yes, but its Johnny and I not Johnny and me." Dang, she was smart.

"Oh, right."

Chapter13

We pulled up to Johnny's house finally. Cassidy picked Johnny up carefully and walked up the steps. Johnny woke up and looked around.

"Cas put me down you'll break you back!" he shouted climbing off of her. We heard a crash from inside.

"Crap." Cassidy walked though the door, and automatically Dally and Darry flanked her. "I've come for Johnny's things."

"Oh, No you ain't." Johnny's father walked in with a bat.

"Who will pay for my beer?" His mother walked in with a bottle in one hand and a blade in another.

"Don't get near her with that blade!" Darry growled.

Cas pushed her guards back and walked toward Johnny's room. As she turned back to face us, Johnny's father hit her in the back of her head with the bat. She didn't so much as noticed. Johnny ran over to her and wrapped his arms over her head.

"Are you ok?" he fussed. She nodded.

His mother lunged at Johnny with the knife. The next few seconds went by like hours. As she drove the blade though the air, Cassidy pushed Johnny to the floor. There was a sickening wet sound as flesh was torn. Cas fell back onto the wall and slid to the floor, holding right below her breastbone as blood stained her white t-shirt. Johnny screamed and picked her up. Darry and Dally attacked Johnny's parents, took their weapons, and locked them into a room. They both ran to Cassidy; bleeding out on the floor.

"Soda! Call 9-1-1!" Dally yelled as he and Darry carried her outside and Johnny ran ahead spreading blankets on the grass. They set her down and Dally ran back in for a bowl of cold water and towels. Darry put her head in his lap. Johnny was crying. Dally came running back, looking like a mad man. Soda and I stood side by side unblinking.

"Cassidy, baby. Cassidy you're going to be alright." Darry whispered.

"Cas, c'mon girl. The ambulance is coming." Dally choked out.

Johnny laid his head on her chest and held back a sob.

At the same time all three of the gasped out, "Cassidy I love you."

She looked up at them and took Johnny and Dally's hand, and she laid her head more heavily on Darry's lap. "Don't fight anymore." Her voice was weak and broken. "Promise me. Johnny, get away from them. Don't let them hurt you anymore." We all knew she was talking about his parents. Her eyes searched for something far away. "Pony, Soda." We stumbled over to her as sirens started to blare close to us. "Keep doing what your doing. Watch over these three for me." Cassidy looked back at the three men that loved her. "Johnny, Darry, Dally. I l-l-love y-y-you t-t-…." She took a shuttering breath and closed her eyes, for the last time.

The ambulance stopped in front on the house. Medics got out and pushed the guys away from her. Darry stumbled away breathing hard. Dally sat on the ground pounding it. Johnny stared blankly at Soda and I. I walked over and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Johnny I'm sorry," was all I could say.

Chapter 14

I don't remember a lot of what happened after that. For days Darry and Dally sat on our living room floor not talking or eating. Soda and I did most of the housework. Johnny sat on the front porch everyday. Steve and Two-bit came over to see how things were everyday, but they never stayed long. It took weeks for them to walk and talk and eat again.

"Darry, you can't be like this for the rest of you life!" I yelled at him everyday. He always shrugged.

One day, things changed. Dally stood up. He went to the kitchen and got three pieces of chocolate. He promptly dropped one on Darry's head. He went outside and dropped the second piece on Johnny's head. They ran at him and he ducked. Johnny and Darry head butted each other, falling back ward on to the ground. Dally started laughing.

Soda gasped. "My cake!"

Darry pushed Dally on the ground. "What was that for?"

Johnny started snickering. "He wanted things to change…. So he threw cake on us." The three of them started laughing really hard, and rolling on the ground.

Soda ran and filled a bucket of water. He ran out the door and dumped it on the tree of them. "Happy New Year!" He screamed.

I started laughing myself. I walked away from them and started my homework. I had to write a five-page theme. This whole experience seemed to have changed me. I began like this: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…


End file.
